The Turning Point
by nona-lovato
Summary: Every one of us has this point that changed their life in many different ways. For Demi , The turning point of her life started on her birthday night. Follow her through it all. Bad summery but I promise that the story is better :) Rated 'M' in some chapters! R&R.


_**Hey readers! **_

_**This is my newest stories 'The Turning point' which is so obvious right now :) lol. **_

_**Anyways , Before I leave you to read in piece , I want to tell my readers -the people who read my other stories- that I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. But I've been writing this chapter for a whole solid week now. As for 'StarStruck' I kind of have a 'writers block'. I can't seem to write anything in the new chapter at all. I mean , nothing seems to be good enough. So , if you have any ideas please either PM them to me or write them in a reviews. I promise the next chapters will be up soon for all of the 3 stories. **_

_**Anyways, On with the story.  
Hope you like it! R&R **_

_**WARNING: There's Foreplay in this chapter. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters , I only own the Plot. I wouldn't mind if I owned Demi and Joe though...**_

* * *

**_Dear Diary ,_**

**_August 19th 2013 _**

**_Today it has officially been 4 Months since Joe Left for tour. Honestly , Those 4 months were the worst. Thank god I had my friends with me though or I would have lost my mind. _**

**_I'm really sad though. Like really , really sad. Because tomorrow is my 21st Birthday and Joe won't be here to celebrate it with me._**

**_He's either still on the road or back here in LA. I'm sure that if he's back he'll be staying with his parents and brothers. They're his Family and I'm only his girlfriend after all. Family always comes first. Also , I'm kind of worried 'cause he didn't call or Text today. For the past 4 months we've been ALWAYS texting each other or on the phone with each other. But anyways I Hope that he's okay...That's what matters the most for me at the moment,_**

**_Well , Since I have nothing better to do I'll go take a shower then I'll watch a movie till I fall asleep._**

**_Until Next time, _**

**_Demi._**

_I closed my Diary and left it on my legs as I looked up at the ceiling. You're all probably wondering who I am , So..._

_My name is Demi Lovato. Yeah, I am THE Demi Lovato. The Pop sensation as most of the interviewers call me. At the moment , I am 20 years old but if you ask me after half an hour I'll tell you that I'm 21. Too bad that Joe isn't here with me to celebrate that. Yeah , I'll tell you why in a moment._

_Joe Jonas is my boyfriend. I've known him since I was 6 and he was 9 by then. We started Dating when I was 17 and we've been going strong since then. He asked me out after he 'accidently' kissed me on tour back in 2009 , he said that he's feelings for me were there since I was 14. Isn't that cute?_

_Nick and Kevin , His brothers , are my best friends. Nick is my age while Kevin is 26. Nick's Girlfriend is Miley Cyrus Aka My best friend. As For Kevin , Well Kevin decided to tie the knot with a Lovely girl called Danielle back in 2010 and they've been living happily ever after since then._

_As for why Joe isn't here to celebrate my birthday with me , I'll tell you: He had to go on tour to promote their newest album... or at least some of it. I know that you're all wondering why he didn't take me with him. He asked me to go with him saying that 4 months away from me is just too much for him ,But I had to say no. Why? Because I had to finish recording my 4th album under the name of 'DEMI' , which was released 2 weeks ago. Needless to Say the album is pretty successful up till now. And Needless to say , I miss Joe like crazy._

_I think I'll just go take my shower and go to bed. _

_I Removed the curtain away from my window a little and stared at the streets for a couple of seconds. Suddenly , A figured appeared on the glass of my window..._

_...Joe. _

_I looked at my bedroom's door quickly and my eyes landed on my lover's body. _

_"Hey.." he said softly. I stood from my place beside the window and ran towards him throwing my arms around his neck and burying my head in the crock of his neck. He hoisted me up , so I had to wrap my legs around his waste , and swirled me around. _

_I pulled away from his neck and stared into his eyes with both of my hands on his cheeks -just like his were on mine. We both smiled at each other before I crashed my lips into his. God, I missed this so much._

_He started kissing me back. This kiss was full of passion , Love , softness and caring. We finally pulled away because of the lake of oxygen and stared into each others' eyes Smiling at one another._

_"Hey..." I said barely above a whisper and kissed him again , this time he reacted immediately and kissed me back , walking to my bed in the process._

_He carefully laid me down on my bed and laid on top of me careful not to squish me. _

_He ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance which I responded to by opening my mouth. Joe shoved his tongue into my mouth and we both started fighting for dominance. I leaned up a little and flipped us over with me on top of Joe instead. I pulled away when air was needed and smiled down at Joe , who was running his hands along my sides and bare thighs -I was wearing a tank top and really short jean shorts. Joe Kissed me again his tongue massaging mine while his hands started pulling my tank top up slowly until it was completely off of me and thrown somewhere on the floor. _

_"I missed you so much , babe" I told him giving him a kiss on his lips._

_"I missed you too , beautiful." He said before kissing me again and pulling away "By the way , what time is it?" He asked and I looked at him with a 'What the heck? are you kidding me?' look on my face. _

_"Uh ..Its.." I looked at my phone "Its ten minutes past twelve , Why?" _

_"Well I happen to know that someone turned twenty one , Ten minutes ago" He said before pecking my lips softly. _

_"Oh really? Do I know who it is?" I asked smirking. _

_"Well , she's a very beautiful girl. She's really talented. She has this amazing smile that can change my whole day. She has the amazing chocolate brown eyes , that you can get lost just by looking into them. And her personality is just amazing. She has the Hottest body I've ever laid my eyes on. All in all she is flawless and she's laying on top of me right now only in a Fire lace red bra -a Pushup to be specific- and really short shorts right now." he said and I smiled._

_"Wow! She must be really lucky to have a boyfriend to describe her like that" _

_"I am the lucky one to have a girlfriend like her." _

_"I love you, Joe" I said before kissing him softly._

_"I love you too , Beautiful. And Happy birthday" he told me stroking my cheeks. _

_Without another word , I leaned down and kissed him deeply and ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he happily opened his mouth. _

_As our tongues battled, Joe flipped us over so he was on top. He moved his lips down to my neck , Sucking , biting and licking. _

_"God Demi! I don't think I will be able to control myself this time." He whispered against my skin. "I want you so bad." _

_"Then don't , Joe. I'm all yours, babe..." I whispered rubbing his head._

_"Are you sure? You can't take it back once its done , Dem" He said looking into my eyes with so much Love , Care and passion. _

_"I'm sure , Joe." I said._

_"But it might hurt you" _

_"I don't care , Joe. I Love you"_

_"I love you too, Demi." _

_"Then please me, babe" I told him stroking his cheek. _

_"Yes Ma'am" with that he leaned down and kissed me._

* * *

_**No one's POV:**_

_Demi groaned and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it carelessly on the floor and bringing his lips back to hers. She ran her hands over his perfect toned chest until she reached his Jeans and she could feel that he was rock hard. _

_Joe pulled away from her and attacked her neck again. His lips travelled down her neck to her breasts he squeezed them through her Bra before kissing all the exposed skin from her bra._

_Demi's hand found their way to his jeans and __unbuttoned them pushing them down and Joe pulled away to take them off before attacking Demi again. _

_He continued kissing and biting her neck as his hands reached down and unbuttoned her shorts before pulling them down her long smooth tanned legs. He threw on the floor not caring about its new destination. He kissed up her stomach to her breasts. His hands reached her back and he unclasped her Bra buckle. _

_Demi pulled away from his lips and started pulling the straps of her undone bra down slowly. She smirked as she saw Joe's eyes follow her hands as she pulled the straps down. When they were off her shoulders she took the whole garment and threw away on the floor. She watched as Joe's eyes roamed her upper body._

_Joe licked his lips as his eyes went from her neck to her breasts. He smirked and leaned down taking her left nipple in between his lips before he started sucking and biting. His left hand massaged her right breast as he licked her left nipple over and over again._

_Demi couldn't stop herself from moaning. She gripped his hair in her hand and pulled at it as he continued sucking and biting her breast. _

_He suddenly switched and started sucking on her right nipple and massaged her other boob with his right hand. His left hand moved down her stomach to her panties. He stopped what he was doing to her breasts and started kissing her collarbone. He made his way to her neck kissing it as his hands rubbed her through her Panties. _

_"Joe..." Demi moaned. She was so wet. _

_"Don't worry, beautiful. I got you. This is just the foreplay." He told her as he kissed a spot under her ear and Demi moaned again. She Moved his head and brought his lips back to hers kissing him Hungrily. Joe kissed back with the same amount of hunger -if not more- and Slid his hand inside her panties. _

_Demi gasped as he started rubbing the outside of her and she gripped his hair tighter. Joe's lips were no longer on hers. They were kissing every inch of her body , making their way slowly to her clit. _

_Joe gave her breasts a squeeze before going lower. He looked up at her -smirking- as he grasped the side of her panties with his teeth and started pulling them down, his hands massaging her stomach. He then switched and started pulling the other side too until it reached her middle thigh and he pulled it all the way down her legs before throwing it carelessly on the floor. _

_He looked at Demi's body greedily his eyes Darkening even more. Demi tensed under his gaze. She wanted nothing more than to cover her body. _

_As if he can hear her mind, Joe spoke "You're thee most beautiful thing that I've laid my eyes on , Demi. You're so fucking beautiful." He assured her sensing her discomfort._

_He started kissing down her stomach again until he reached the most private part of her body. He showered her clit with kisses followed with a long lick against her center. _

_Demi arched her back gripping his hair tightly as he repeated the action pushing her hips down every time she arched them. His fingers moved to where she opened and he slid his middle finger inside her wet tight hole. _

_Demi gasped arching her back again. No , it didn't hurt her. Joe slid another finger inside of her. His fingers were sliding in and out of her easily because she was slippery wet. He rubbed the outside of her with his thumb as he pumped faster and faster. _

_At that Moment Demi was moaning loudly. Joe could feel her pulsing around his fingers and knowing what that meant , he pumped his fingers faster and faster until she finally exploded around his fingers._

_"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh.." She screamed as she came. Joe smirked as he went down and licked her then he licked his fingers. He went back up and looked at Demi's face to see that she had her eyes closed tightly. _

_When she opened them , she found Joe smiling down at her. She smiled back at him and Pushed him with all the strength she had left in her so that she was on top of him. _

_"My turn to please you , babe" She whispered as she straddled him. She saw Joe swallow, his eyes darkening. Demi started kissing down his chest , nipping his skin as she went down. She reached his boxers and she gripped them before pulling them down and throwing them to the floor. _

_She slid her tongue up his manhood , earning a moan from Joe. She wrapped her mouth around him and started sucking. Joe was moaning as loud as he could and before they both know it , he came in Demi's mouth -who swallowed gladly. _

_"Hmmmm..." She mumbled as she continued sucking and Joe continued moaning , loving the treatment she was giving him. _

_Demi detached her lips from his manhood and crawled up his body , Lying on his chest. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_"I think that's enough for tonight , babe. Let's wait for the right time to continue this , okay?" Demi told Joe as she hugged the sheets tightly to her chest. _

_"I agree with you ,babe. I mean , I know that you'll be my first and my promise was to wait until I find true love. I already found it so yeah. But our parents will be disappointed if-" Joe said._

_"-We break our vows." Demi finished his sentence for him._

_"Yeah..." _

_Demi leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips before laying her head on his chest again. _

_"I found it too , babe." Demi whispered after a moment of comfortable silence. _

_"Found what , babe?" Joe asked her._

_"True love..."She trailed off smiling up at Joe._

_Joe smiled down at her and pecked her lips. He pulled her closer._

_"I love you , Joe" _

_"I love you too, Demi" Were the last words that left there mouths' before they fell asleep in each others arms with only a Blanket covering their bodies. _

* * *

_**So...**_

_**This is chapter one guys! **_

_**This is honestly the longest chapter that I've ever written...So far. ;)**_

_**I really hope that you Guys like this story. I've been having the idea in my head for a while now and I was afraid to actually start writing it. But Here I am , posting the first chapter of it. **_

_**Please Review because that would mean the world to me , honestly.**_

_**Also , read my other stories : StarStruck (Jemi) and Time to make you mine (Smitchie). They're absolutely and safely in the 'T' rating for now. **_

_**Also , For now this is the only chapter that I'm plannig to have 'M' rated. The others will be 'T' rated. **_

_**Anyways , you can follow me on twitter at : **_

_**HanonaHosam **_

_**Until next time , **_

_**Haneen. **_


End file.
